A Dragon's Secret
by Boop-Ba-Doop
Summary: "Well, have you remembered yet? My dearest twin?" the hooded woman smiled warmly at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. One-Shot, may evolve to a two-shot later or a whole story...


**Summary:**

_"Right, my dearest twin?" the hooded woman smiled warmly at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

We'd just defeated the 'Executioners' when a pretty, but at the same time _menacing_, laugh resonated through the caverns.

"It's her! HA! Now you'll never make it out alive!" the-you-don't-want-to-see-me-angry guy grinned.

"'Her'?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yes," the leader replied, "there have always been one more of us, not even a rumour survives about her, and soon you'll be dead, too. She never leaves her victims much longer than a fraction of a second!"

"Then why aren't they dead yet?" a calm, beautiful, peaceful, comforting, melodious and heart-warmingly familiar voice called out. A lady covered in a black hooded cloak came from the shadows. "I have been here for _nenrei_- ages, so if it takes a 'fraction of a second' then they should all be _shinda_- dead- right now. But their hearts are still beating. If what you have _koto no_- spoken- is true, then why do they still _sutando_- stand? Why have they not fallen over in _kurushimi_- agony? Why are they not a pile of _hai o kusubu~tsu-_ smouldering ashes in this moment?" she asked. Silence met her as an answer.

"Why haven't you killed us then?" Wendy asked anxiously. The lady smiled; the mouth the only thing visible under the black hood. It looked as if she were mourning a death of a beloved.

"I cannot kill you. It is a _fukano_- impossibility." she tilted her head to the side slightly, "One simply because I refuse to kill my _kazoku-_ family. The rest simply because you are my relation's friends, it would hurt me to see him _fusho-sha- _wounded," she explained smile never leaving her face, it was getting really creepy.

"I… I don't mean to pry, but why do you talk like that. It sounds like a different language,"

"That's because it is." I stated. All eyes turned on me.

"How do you know, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"…I-I'm not entirely sure… It just sounds… familiar…" I replied. To be perfectly honest, I was confused about my words as well. It _did_ sound painstakingly familiar, just like the woman's voice. It seemed like I should know what it was and that I was somehow being ignorant or something similar, I felt like I was betraying someone, hurting their feelings. I was not sure who or why at the time, but I was soon to find out.

"_Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni watashi no saiai no futago no o oboeteinai kanashi... Anata wa anatade wanai, wasurenai yo ni watashi ni yakusoku shita no_?_ Matawa anata wa watashitoisshoni sono hara o tatete ita_?" She just smiled wider at the expressions of my friends, I was sure the look on my face was just as priceless. My mind had automatically translated her speech to English.

"I am sad you do not remember me, my dearest twin… You promised me not to forget, did you not? Or were you that angry at me?"

I was incredibly shocked as something clicked in the back of my mind. _Dragonese. She is speaking in Dragonese like she always does to me. _I paused, _what? 'Like she always does'…? _Do I know her…? My mind was brought back to the words she spoke, 'dearest twin', 'promised not to forget' and 'were you that angry?' Suddenly, I understood. The memories came flooding back and I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

* * *

**MAGICAL FLASHBACK OF DOOM**

_"Come on! Hurry up or Father will get mad!" a girl, seven years old grinned wolfishly. She had pink hair, the same shade as Natsu's own, it was slightly messy and quite long. She wore a cute blue dress that went surprisingly well with everything else. Both he and she looked amazingly similar, but then the reason was obvious: they were twins, after all._

_ A younger version of Natsu ran after her retreating figure, he yelled at her back, "Wait for me!" she turned and smiled so warmly it made him feel fuzzy inside _**(No, he has not fallen for his sister, she just has a way of making anyone really happy)**_._

_They took each other's hands and made their way on the non-existent path. Happiness radiated on both their faces when they had made it back to the reunion. A little boy with blond hair came bounding through the 'crowd' towards them. He was beaming as he said excitedly, "Hey! Do you wanna come hang out with us?" he was younger than the twins by 7 years _**(It will be explained, maybe. 'Till then, have fun making up what you think happened)**.

_"Sure!" they exclaimed at the same time, following the younger to a black-haired boy, the same age as the blond. He looked slightly grumpy, but lightened up as they approached._

_"Sting-kun, Natsu-san, Tsukikage-san. It's been a while!"_

_"Yeah, it's good to see you all again!" Tsuki smiled at the two, Natsu didn't miss the look Rogue gave her and had to physically try not to react as he knew the younger boy liked his sister. He was just being over-protective, anyway. They talked for a while, each giving each other enough time to tell what had happened in their lives before starting their own stories. After about an hour, two people came through the 'crowd', a girl with bright blue hair in pig tails pulling along a grumpy looking boy with long black hair and angry eyes._

_"Wendy! Gajeel!" Natsu called out and met them half way, talking animatedly with them as they walked back together. The six Dragon Slayers talked for hours without even noticing. The Dragon Slayer of Fire, the Dragon Slayer of the Moon, the Dragon Slayer of Light, the Dragon Slayer of Shadows, the Dragon Slayer of the Sky and the Dragon Slayer of Iron. As time went by, more and more Dragon Slayers and their dragons came and some joined their group **(The DS of Earth, the DS of Thunder, the DS of Wood, the DS of the Sun, the DS of Recovery and the DS of Death- Zeref if you were wondering)**._

_Then a booming voice called out:_

_"Everyone, make your way to the Alter." it was Acnologia. He was the Voice of the Dragons, everybody listened to him, and he was, in a way, the leader of all dragons. This had never happened before, never had a reunion been taken to the Alter. It was unheard of! Natsu and all the other looked worriedly at their 'mothers' and 'fathers', they seemed calm enough; they seemed as if they were waiting for something important._

_"Allow me to explain. This ritual has been going on for centuries, 100 years between each ceremony. Each reunion so far has only been to test your strength, to see if the test, the real test, can begin. It'll only start when you have all reached a certain level of power. The ceremony is called 'Shikiten': 'Ceremony' in Dragonese. The test is called 'Saigo no Tesuto', the Last Test. And it truly is._

_"If you survive Saigo no Tesuto, then you will become immortal, but if need be, you can be killed as well. I guess you could say you would be like human dragons. The test is: we remove your memories and dampen your powers. If you can regain your memories and find us, you will pass. But if you die on the way, you will not be revived, you will not pass. You. Will. Die._

_"Once you find us, you will not be allowed back out on the field until everyone of you either dies or comes to us. This rule is in play because you are allowed to give someone else their memories, all you have to do is mix some magic in your words which will have to be in Dragonese. The magic will have to be aimed at a certain person, of course. Now then, any questions before we start Shikiten?" Acnologia tilted his head slightly._

_"Has it been done before? Passing the test, I mean?" Taiyo, the Dragon Slayer of the Sun asked._

_"… Never. It has never in any lifetime been passed." _

_Silence._

_"Is it possible?" Tsuki asked calmly._

_"It is very possible if you have strength and will, we are sure it will work. You will all be separated from each other, when the test starts. The only way to remember is if your memories aren't taken away. But time is still in is something abnormal happens or if someone remembers and tells someone else. We will all be waiting here, you will need your memories to enter, no one else can either, no normal mortal can," Acnologia explained. No more questions and Shikiten began._

_No one felt anything, it just happened._

_The memories were wiped and all they could remember was the fact that they were raised by dragons and could now slay them. All except Tsukikage and Zeref. They remembered, and they shouldn't have. Zeref was obviously going to remember, he had excelled in Death Dragon Slayer magic and memory lessons. Tsukikage, however, was not expected to remember, but surprises were always welcome with the dragons, things got boring after the same ritual every century._

_The race had still begun for the remaining Dragon Slayers, though. Whoever regained their memories before they died would be forever immortal. Both Zeref and Tsukikage had them, and nothing was keeping them from telling all the others, if they could find each other, that was._

* * *

**SADLY THE END OF MAGICAL FLASHBACK TIME**

I opened my eyes to see all my friends glaring at someone, probably my sister. "How long have I been out?" I asked and surprised looks came to me.

"Less than a minute," Tsuki answered, paused, and then said: "Thanks, by the way, for the, memory of speaking English, it's been a while so I was a little rusty."

I smiled slightly and nodded as I stood up, "I can't believe I forgot, I feel depressed, now…" I turned to Wendy, "_Watashi wa anata ga tsuneni tesuto de, Wendy ni yoi seiseki o shutoku shitai to omotta.**(I thought you always wanted to get good grades on tests, Wendy.)**_" I said and I caught her as she fell only to wake up seconds later.

She looked at me smiling. "Thank you, Natsu-san, Tsukikage-san." She looked at my sister.

"What just happened?" Carla asked.

"Secret," the three Dragon Slayers said in unison.

"..."

"Will we be telling the _other two_?" Tsuki asked. Wendy nodded.

"It would be for the best, I think, right, Natsu-san?"

"Yeah, it'd certainly be the _nice_ thing to do," I grinned.

"Anyway, it's about time for you to be let into the sunlight once more." Tsuki said.

"Ha! Says the Child of the Moon!" Gajeel laughed.

"But I'm not a Child of the Moon. I'm a Child of the Moon _Dragon_," she pointed out to the Iron Dragon Slayer. He looked away, muttering a 'Same thing' under his breath.

"You- you're a Dragon Slayer?" Mira asked.

She nodded, "I'm a Moonlit Dragon Slayer." she said.

"Moonlit?" Yukina and Lucy asked at the same time.

"Just like I'm the Flaming Dragon Slayer, Wendy's the Breezy Dragon Slayer and Gajeel is the Hardened Dragon Slayer," I said. "Can we go now?" I asked my sister, she laughed.

"Always the impatient one, eh brother? Either way, come along!" she giggled as a door appeared in front of us.

"Wait, _BROTHER_!?" Happy yelled. Tsuki and I both grinned wolfishly. We went through the door, Wendy right behind me.

* * *

**(Edit: I realized my mistake, Gajeel is not underground, it's just Yukina, Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Happy, Lily, Carla and, of course, Natsu. Oh! And the 'knight in armour'. Forgot his name.**


End file.
